Secret Squirrel & Pregnant Penny
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Secret Squirrel learns that his wife, Penny, is pregnant while on a dangerous mission. Being a parent is unlike anything Secret has ever faced. He and Penny plan to be good parents, but old foes want them out of the picture. How will Secret and Penny prepare for and raise the baby?
1. The Unexpected

**I don't own Secret Squirrel. Hanna-Barbera does. This is based off of Super-Secret Secret Squirrel. I hope you like this story.**

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected**

It was the biggest day of Secret Squirrel's life. He wasn't fighting anything but the urge to vomit out of nervousness. Yes, even Secret got nervous. It was his wedding day, after all. About a month prior, he had asked his girlfriend, coworker, and fellow squirrel, Penny, to marry him. She had replied yes. That was why Secret was there to this day, his wedding day. Penny had asked him to keep his hat on, even though he said he would take it off for her. So, rather than his usual trench coat, he wore a tuxedo. But he had kept his hat on out of his fiancée's request. The Chief and Secret's crime-fighting partner, Morocco Mole, had thumb wrestled to be Secret's best man. Morocco won based on logic of all things. The Chief technically didn't have thumbs (yet he could hold his pipe and whatnot), so Morocco won. Secret stood at the altar with Morocco and the Chief behind him. He gazed at Penny as she walked up the aisle. Her flowing white dress, her reddish brown fur, her big and sparkling eyes; they all made her beautiful. He uttered, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Penny smiled and whispered to him as she stepped up onto the altar. The guests: just about everyone in the Super Secret Service. The priest responsible for marrying Secret and Penny was a white ram draped in white and yellow church robes.

"Ahem. We are gathered here today," the priest began, "to witness the love of these two squirrels. Before we begin, does anyone object this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Oh, I can't hold it for much longer. Can we please skip to the 'I-do's'? I have to go," Morocco requested. He held his knees together tightly.

"I thought I told you to go before we got here," the Chief recalled.

"I didn't have to then," Morocco replied. He bit his lower lip. Secret found this mortifying. But he felt Penny grasp his paw in reassurance. She smiled at him, and he found her smile so heartwarming that he smiled back.

"Okay, then. Do you, Secret, take Penny to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Secret nodded confidently. He had never been happier in his life, not even the first time he won the 'Spy of the Year' award.

"And do you, Penny, take Secret to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" the priest asked Penny.

"Yes, I do!" she exclaimed. As if they read the ram's mind, they leaned forwards and kissed each other on the lips. They held the kiss for fifteen seconds and their lips broke apart from each other.

"AWW!" everyone exclaimed at the warm, fuzzy, lovey-dovey moment. Secret hoisted Penny up into his arms and carried her down the aisle. They both smiled all the way out.

"You know, this is the first time I have ever seen Secret without a trench coat," Morocco claimed.

"Quite," the Chief said simply and took out his pipe.

_1 year later…_

Secret and Penny were at work in the building that was the Secret Service Headquarters. They were still as love struck and smitten as they were on their wedding day. Penny was at her desk, flipping through some letters. Secret was standing next to the desk. Then, there was a beep on the speaker, followed by the Chief's voice, "Penny, send in Secret Squirrel. And I'd like you here, too, please."

"Morocco," Secret called to his partner. Morocco came out of the restroom and went over to Secret and Penny.

"Another one of your unorthodox entrances?" Penny asked. Secret nodded. This time, they were going to come out through the filing cabinets in the Chief's office. When her husband and his friend disappeared for the entrance, Penny chuckled, "Looks like I'm the only one using the door."

She opened the door and just in time to see her husband sticking out of the drawer of a filing cabinet, saying, "Agent triple-zero, Secret Squirrel, reporting for duty."

"And likewise me," Morocco's muffled voice added. A lower filing cabinet drawer slid open and the mole emerged, hitting his head on the drawer Secret was standing in. "Ouchy! Morocco Mole."

"Ah, yes, come in, agent point-oh-one," the Chief welcomed Penny in. She was caught off guard. She hadn't been called that in a while.

"Yes, sir," Penny came to her senses and walked in.

"Quite. The ever devious Goldflipper is at it again. Something is going on at his base. I need you three to investigate it. Good luck," the Chief instructed.

"You want _me _to go on a mission?" Penny asked. She seemed surprised. She hadn't been on a mission in a long while.

"Yes. Secret and Morocco will need all the help they can get. I assume there are no objections?" the Chief nodded and raised an eyebrow. Penny looked nervous, but she, along with Secret and Morocco, shook her head, all indicating that they had no objections. "Very good, then. Good luck, once again."

Penny got changed into her spy outfit. She met her husband and Morocco on the roof of the building and got into the spy car. Secret hit a button and the car took on the features of a small plane. While in the air, Penny said to Secret, "Honey, there's something I have to tell you."

"There it is!" Morocco spotted Goldflipper's base, which was on an island. "I see it!"

"Great job, Morocco!" Secret complimented. "I'm sorry, Penny, what were you saying?"

"Never mind. It can wait just a little longer. I'll tell you after the mission," Penny assured. She was suddenly focused on finding out what Goldflipper was up to. They hid the car in the trees and snuck into the mansion on the island. It was a gold plated mansion. Goldflipper was obsessed with…well, gold.

"I've been expecting you," a gruff, sinister voice growled deeply. The two squirrels and the mole saw Goldflipper's shadow. They chased after it as it shrank into the hall.

Suddenly, the trio felt lightheaded, and Secret gasped, "Knock-out gas!" They each collapsed.

They were all unconscious. When they woke up, they found themselves tied to a black pole. Goldflipper stood before them. "Welcome. Since you're a little tied up, I think I should tell you about my scheme to harvest all the gold in the world. After you stopped my first plot, I wondered why I stopped at teeth. There are much richer, purer gold deposits elsewhere. So I made a stronger gold magnet!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Penny shouted at him. She had her fists clenched, mostly so she could protect her wedding ring.

"Oh, my dear squirrely girl, you know I will," Goldflipper cackled and went to stroke her chin.

"Goldflipper, if you lay one flipper on my wife, it'll be the last mistake you ever make!" Secret growled in warning. Goldflipper withdrew his flipper.

"Now, to dispose of you three," the sea lion muttered and walked over to a giant computer.

"Uh, Secret?" Penny said her husband's name. "Would now be a good time to tell you that I'm carrying your baby?"

"WHAT?!" Secret jumped in surprise. In fact, he jumped so high he slipped free of the rope that bound him. Without him, the rope loosened around Penny and Morocco, and they were free, too.

"Good job, Secret. You're so clever!" Morocco admired the hat wearing squirrel.

"Morocco, get Penny out of here!" Secret ordered frantically. He pulled Penny into a hug, kissed her on the lips, and said, "I love you," before letting her go. "Go. I'll take care of Goldflipper. I'll be right there." Penny nodded and she and Morocco dashed out for the car. Secret turned around and shouted, "Hey, Goldflipper!"

"Huh?" Goldflipper turned around, only to get punched in the face by Secret. "How did you get out?"

"You'd be surprised at what the unexpected can do," Secret simply claimed and hit Goldflipper again. He dragged him over to the black pole and tied him up with the same rope that had bound Penny and Morocco. He rushed out to the car, which Morocco had driven to the front door. The mole got in the back as Secret got in the driver's seat.

"Honey, are you mad at me?" Penny asked. She was worried that he would be upset with her for not telling him sooner.

"Actually, I've never been happier," Secret smiled and kissed her nose. He then took liftoff. Secret turned to his wife and said, "I'm actually a little excited. We're going to be parents, Penny! This is bigger than any mission that I've ever had! This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you're glad!" Penny smiled back. "I'm pretty excited, too. I'm glad you're not mad that I didn't tell you sooner."

"Can I be the godfather, Secret?" Morocco pled. Secret looked over to Penny. They both looked at Morocco and nodded. The mole cheered, "Yay! I'll get some cannolis to celebrate!"


	2. Morocco's Assignment

**Me: Here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it! Do any of you remember the episode "Egg"? If so, this is kind of like a sequel to it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this installment! Morocco has a very "important" assignment.**

**Morocco: What is it, Ranger?**

**Secret: I think we should just let the readers find out, Morocco.**

**Morocco: Okay, Secret.**

**Chief: Secret, Morocco, do you think 'quite' is my catchphrase? Your fellow agents in the Super Secret Service seem to believe that.**

**Chapter 2: Morocco's Assignment**

Later that night, Secret and Penny were in bed. Secret had his arms and his tail wrapped around his wife. Penny had her tail wrapped around her stomach. Her head was tucked under his chin, and his nose was buried in her hair. They were sleeping peacefully when suddenly, a loud clang came from the kitchen and woke both squirrels up. Penny groggily asked, "Secret, what was that?"

"I don't know, Penny. I'll be right back," Secret replied in mumble and got out of bed. He reached for his hat on the nightstand, put it on, and went downstairs into the kitchen. What he saw was his refrigerator door hanging open and someone looking in it. He recognized that someone. "Morocco?"

"Oh. Hello, Secret. Did I wake you?" Morocco greeted as he looked around the fridge. He then began explaining, "The Chief gave me another assignment. This time, he wants me to hold an egg for _five _seconds. I didn't have any eggs. I hope you don't mind that I borrow one of yours."

"Help yourself, old pal. I'm going back to bed," Secret smiled. He turned around and started back upstairs.

"Okay! Thank you bunches! Tell Penny I said hello!" Morocco waved and retrieved an egg from the fridge. "Okay. 1…2…3…4—oops!" He dropped the egg. The white object rolled and bounced around.

Back up in the bedroom, Secret came in and chuckled. Penny asked, "What's so funny?"

"It was just Morocco," Secret chuckled and took off his hat. He placed it on the nightstand and lay down next to his wife in the bed. "Chief wants him to hold an egg for five seconds."

"That is two more seconds than last time," Penny smiled and giggled a bit.

"Yeah. Hopefully, I won't get run over this time," Secret chuckled. He and Penny were about to kiss, but they both stopped and screamed when they saw that something was in the way. Secret turned on the lights and saw that it was a pair of mole feet. "Morocco!"

"Ew! I almost kissed mole feet!" Penny shrieked. "Ugh! That would've tasted awful!"

"Sorry, Secret and Penny," Morocco said from under the covers. "The egg escaped me and I think it went under here."

"In our bed?!" Secret asked. He then felt a grip on his fluffy tail.

"I think I found the egg! But the egg is bunches softer than I thought. Ooh! And cuddlier, too!" Morocco exclaimed, unwittingly cuddling with Secret's tail.

"Morocco," Secret informed him, "that is my tail."

"Oh. Sorry, Secret," Morocco apologized and let go. "Oh! Here is the egg!" Suddenly, the egg bounced out the other end of the bed and rolled out of the room. Morocco chased it. "I got it! 1…2…3…4…fi—whoops!"

"Sometimes I wonder about him," Penny smiled and shook her head. "But he is a nice mole. Unlike his brother, Sirocco."

"Yeah. Sirocco wasn't ever all that friendly. I think he was out for blood. If he tries to lay a hand on you, I don't care if he's Morocco's brother. He's done for!"

"Oh, Secret! Thanks so much for being so protective of me and the baby," Penny beamed at him and snuggled up against him. "I hope the baby is just like you when he or she is born."

"Really? I was hoping it would be more like you," Secret replied and placed a finger on Penny's nose. She giggled. "I'm kind of impartial about the gender right now. What do you want the baby to be?"

"I hope it's a boy. Then, we could name it Secret Squirrel Jr.," Penny giggled.

"Aw! That is so sweet of you."

"Well, you're the sweet, smart, resourceful super spy."

"And you're the mother of my child. Nothing is cooler than that. You just can't top it."

"Aw! You're sweet!

"No, you are!"

"No, you are, Secret!"

"I found the egg! 1…2…3…4…whoops!" they heard Morocco shout from another room. "Oh, there you are egg! 1…2…3…4…4 and a half—oops! Oh! There you are! 1…2…3…4…4 and a half…4 and three quarters—uh-oh."

"He's got to be able to hold an egg for five seconds sometime," Secret guessed.

"I'm going back to sleep. I'm going to need to store a lot of energy for the later stages of pregnancy," Penny yawned and curled up in the bed. Secret wrapped his arms and tail around her again.

"I love you, Penny," Secret whispered.

"I love you, too, Secret," Penny replied.

They fell asleep. Thirty minutes later, Morocco had the egg in his hands. "1…2…3…4…5! I did it! I did it!"

The next day, Morocco told the Chief of his success in holding the egg. Penny told him about her pregnancy, and Secret claimed that the embryo growing in his wife saved their lives. If he wasn't informed that he was going to be a father, they wouldn't been able to escape the binding ropes in time. At the end of all three of their reports, the Chief only replied, "Quite."

"Chief, I actually have a request…about you're pipe," Secret held a finger up and spoke up. "You see, second hand smoke can be a severe threat to a baby. Um, I hope this isn't too much to ask, but can you please not smoke your pipe around the baby…or Penny while she is pregnant with him-slash-her?"

Morocco and Penny looked nervous, but the Chief only smiled. He chuckled, "Look's like you've done your research, old chap. Kudos to you. You'll be an excellent father, Secret! So, with that and all the respect I have for you as an agent and friend, I can only say 'yes' to your request."

"Thanks, Chief," Secret smiled. He wrapped an arm around his wife and held her close.

"The baby and I thank you, too," Penny informed her employer. She placed a paw on her stomach.

"And thanks from me, too, Chief! That baby squirrel in Penny's belly is my godchild!" Morocco informed the Chief.

"Quite. Unfortunately, there isn't a lot to do today. Oh, by the way, Morocco, there's a postcard here for you," the Chief informed the mole and handed him a postcard with a picture of prison cells on it. The postcard went like this:

To Secret Squirrel and clumsy twin brother,

I'LL GET YOOOOU!

Love, Sirocco Mole

"Wasn't it nice of him to send us a postcard from jail?" Morocco asked after reading it. "It's too bad he dictated my childhood."

**Morocco: Oh, Chief, we are so proud of you for giving up smoking your pipe!**

**Chief: Ahem…quite. I believe that _is _my catchphrase.**

**Me: Well, this was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please review! And I am sorry if you don't like the author's notes. I just thought it might be a good idea to do them.**


	3. The Chameleon Escapes

**Here is the next chapter. Secret encounters an old foe. The title of the chapter kind of gives away who. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Chameleon Escapes**

A few weeks later, at the local art museum, Secret and Penny were taking the time to observe the fine art in the gallery. Morocco tagged along, too, as did the Chief, who seemed a bit morose without his pipe. Penny gasped in delight at the paintings. "Wow! They're all so elaborate!"

"Secret, this is where the Chameleon is being held, right? Maybe we should go visit him," Morocco suggested.

"I don't see any harm in it. Let's go see him," Secret agreed. He and Penny locked arms and the four of them (five counting the baby growing inside Penny) went down to the painting that the Chameleon was trapped in. Well, he was supposed to be trapped in it. There was a collective gasp that came from the four of them. The canvas the Chameleon was supposed to be on—it was blank. "The Chameleon isn't here!"

"Where did he go, Secret?" Morocco asked his rodent partner.

"That is what we have to find out, Morocco," Secret replied. He turned to Penny and instructed, "Wait here. I'll be back soon." He and Morocco rushed off to look for the Chameleon.

"So, I assume you'll be expecting a maternity leave?" the Chief asked her. She nodded slowly. He kept a straight face and avoided eye contact, only saying, "Quite."

"Does that mean anything or are you just saying things?" Penny asked with a paw on each hip. Chief smiled, but then frowned. He wanted to smoke his pipe. Penny read the look on his face. "Secret is probably very proud to be working for you. Thank you for giving it up, Chief."

"You're welcome, Penny," the Chief replied. The happiness and gratitude on her face made giving up his pipe worthwhile. "It'll be a long nine months, but it will be worth it, I'm sure."

Meanwhile, with Secret and Morocco, they were running out of places to look. Morocco was about to say something, but slipped on some wet paint. Secret stuck out two fingers and scooped some of it up. "Maroon."

"Secret, look! There is a puddle of blue paint over there!" Morocco pointed to a small puddle of blue paint. After it was a series of several different colors, each with its own puddle. It was a trail of paint splotches. "Wow! So many paints. Bunches of them!"

"And it's a trail that will lead us right to the Chameleon," Secret smiled slyly and continued to follow the trail. After walking down the hall a bit, he wasn't aware of two metal claws descending upon him and Morocco. He wasn't aware, that is, until one of them snatched him by his tail and lifted him up. Morocco was lifted by his orange robe.

"Greetings, old foes," a disembodied voice called out. Then, a green form appeared. It was the Chameleon. "Surprised? Just like creative muse, you cannot restrain me! It was only a matter of time before I escaped that imprisoning canvas. Now, you'll learn how _restricting _art can be, just as I have!"

The metal claw around Secret's tail tightened. It became so tight it began to hurt. But the squirrel wasn't going to give in. From his hat came a laser. The laser cut through the wrist of the metal claw with its beam. The Chameleon cried, "No! Not my beautiful masterpiece!"

"Secret, I'm free!" Morocco shouted as he fell. He hit the floor with a thud. He then stood up just as quick. The mole explained, "I guess I'm so clumsy I slipped free of the claw."

"Alright, you mosaic stealing menace, what are you plotting this time?" Secret demanded. The Chameleon, rather than answer, leapt into one of the paintings. Secret whipped out his heat seeking specs, as well as gave a pair to Morocco. They searched the paintings, looking for the Chameleon. Secret spotted him. "There!" And thus, they gave chase to the Chameleon. In fact, they had followed him until they had made a circle. Secret saw his wife and the Chief once again.

"Hey, honey. How's the search?" Penny asked him.

"It's…underway," Secret answered. Before he could give her a kiss, the Chameleon materialized in front of him. He held a knife to Penny's throat. "Penny!"

"Nobody move or the girly squirrely here gets it!" the Chameleon warned. Secret felt adrenaline and angry pump through his body. With a passionate rage, he tackled the Chameleon. The knife flew up into the air and landed…in the ceiling. The blade was embedded between two ceiling tiles.

Secret had his foe pinned down on the floor. The Chameleon was unable to move. Secret rasped at him, "Don't _ever_ threaten my wife or my baby." In what felt like a single movement, he had the Chameleon up on his feet, handcuffed. Penny wrapped her arms around him. A tear had rolled down her cheek. He kissed her on the nose to reassure her.

"Aw!" Morocco melted at the heartwarming moment. "That baby is sure going to have loving parents. Oh, I am so excited!"

"Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?" Secret began to question. To both questions, Penny nodded to confirm that she and the baby were unharmed. "Good. I'm glad."

"Oh, Secret!" Penny burst into tears and hugged him even tighter. She had never had such a suspenseful near-death experience before. It was frightening to her. And the thought of losing the baby was even more horrifying.

"It's okay, Penny. I'm right here," Secret rubbed her back and tried to soothe her. "I know it was scary. It isn't everyday someone holds a knife up to your throat."

"Secret, I was so worried that…that you'd be all alone," Penny admitted. Secret's fur stood on end. It was a horrifying thought; losing his wife and his unborn child. It sent shivers down his spine, up his tail, and back again. He had worked so hard and waited so long to marry Penny, to prove that he was the one for her. And he felt so surprised, yet so happy when he learned he was going to be a father. It was almost taken away from him. When he came to his senses, he stroked his wife's cheek and kissed her on the lips.

When the kiss was broken, Secret reassured, "No. I won't let that happen. We are going to raise this baby. We are seeing this through, Penny."

"Wow! I have never seen Secret so serious!" Morocco commented. "He sure must be excited to be a new daddy."

"Quite," the Chief nodded. "Now, Morocco, let's take the prisoner away, shall we?"

"Okeedokey," Morocco nodded and guided the Chameleon over to a painting of prison bars. He pushed him in, and the Chameleon was now visible behind the prison bars. "Like this, Chief? Oh, and for the files, I think the Chameleon should go under 'V' for 'villain'."

The next day, the Chief called Penny and Secret into his office. He said to them, "Now, I think it is time we discuss the maternity leave." Upon hearing this, Penny and Secret smiled. They were happy the Chief had taken discussing it into consideration. "Now, we need to discuss when and how long."

"I was thinking Penny could be on maternity from about eight months of pregnancy until…well, some time a while after the baby is born. Maybe when he or she is four months old, maybe older," Secret negotiated.

"You're not much of a comedian, Secret," the Chief told him flatly.

"Chief, we can't just start off with a sitter right away. That's not fair to the baby!" Penny insisted. "Please, Chief!"

"Hmm…fine. Not definite, but fine," the Chief nodded to them. "I'm just worried about having Morocco as my assistant."


	4. Finding Out the Gender

**Chapter 4: Finding Out the Gender**

Penny was at her doctor's office with Secret. The time was a few months. Penny was now pregnant long enough to find out the gender of their baby. Secret didn't really care about the gender, but Penny secretly hoped for a boy. Secret asked, "Why did we come here? Why not be surprised?"

"We'll be surprised, just before the baby gets here," Penny reasoned. "You know, some of my friends complained about pregnancy, but I don't have half the problems they mentioned."

"Interesting…" Secret uttered, thinking it over. "That could hint the gender of the baby. Maybe. But I'm not entirely sure."

"Secret, I can't wait to find out what the baby is!" Penny squealed with excitement. They held paws and Penny's doctor, a wolf, came in, holding a clipboard. "Ooh, what is it?!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Squirrel, your baby is…a boy!" her doctor declared. Penny squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around Secret.

"A boy? That's great!" Secret smiled at the news.

"I'm so happy, I could—" Penny began. She slapped a paw over her mouth and ran towards the nearest bathroom.

"Oh, boy," Secret mumbled. "It's almost as if her lunch and emotions are one."

"Very funny, Secret," the wolf doctor chuckled.

A few minutes later, Penny came back in the room with a huge grin on her face. She told her husband, "I am so happy that we're having a boy. Oh, I have an idea! How about we keep this a secret until the baby is born? I know you're an expert at keeping secrets, Secret."

"That I am. Okay. It'll be our little secret," Secret assured and kissed her lips.

The following day, Morocco asked Secret how Penny's doctor appointment went. Secret only replied that Penny knew a good doctor. Morocco decided not to ask for details. They walked into the Chief's office, and he seemed fidgety. Secret asked, "Is everything alright, Chief?"

"Uh, uh, oh, fine and dandy!" the Chief replied nervously. After knowing the Chief for years, Secret and Morocco knew nervousness wasn't the Chief's style.

"Chief, is there something we should know about?" Secret asked suspiciously.

"No," the Chief replied automatically.

"Why do I smell smoke?" Morocco sniffed the air and asked.

"No reason," the Chief claimed.

"My portable smoke detecting radar," Secret took a device from his trench coat, "would like to look into that." The radar beeped and a blip appeared where the Chief's desk would be on the screen. Secret gasped, "Your pipe is under there! Chief, how could you?!"

"Secret, nine months is a long time!" the Chief defended.

"It wasn't a large price to pay! I feel so betrayed!"

"Secret, please, just wait a minute! I can quit. I can, I assure you!"

"Prove it, then, Chief! Prove to me that you can ditch the pipe for a while!"

"Fine. I will," the Chief stood up, pipe in hand, and opened the window. He tossed the pipe out the window and said calmly, "Now, where were we?"

"I think we're still in headquarters, Chief," Morocco answered innocently.

"Quite," the Chief sighed.

"Ah! Secret!" Penny shrieked from outside the room. Secret rushed out to find Penny cornered by a swarm of bees and Queen Bea.

"Penny!" Secret gasped. "Leave my wife alone, Queen Bea! I love _her_, not _you_!"

"And she'll pay the price for that love! She stole you, my love squirrel!" Queen Bea buzzed, seething at the memory. She slowly flew towards Penny, stinger in full view. Penny hyperventilated with fear.

"NO!" Secret rushed forward and swatted Queen Bea with his paw. "I won't let you harm her or our baby!"

"Baby?!" Queen Bea echoed. "She's having your baby?!"

"No," Secret took his wife's paw in his own, "she's having _our _baby."

"Oh, Secret!" Penny wrapped her arms around her husband.

"My lady," a drone addressed Queen Bea. "We shouldn't harm her when she's carrying a baby. It's just not right. He'd never love you, then."

"I guess you're right," Queen Bea sighed. She looked to Secret and Penny, "Well, as I said once before, there are plenty of other drones in the hive. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. Best wishes from us to you and the baby." She turned to her subjects and announced, "Let's roll, boys."

"YEAH!" the worker bees buzzed and they all flew away.

"What just happened?" Morocco asked.

"I don't know," the Chief admitted.

"Are you and the baby okay?" Secret asked Penny.

"We're fine," she promised. That night, in their bed, Secret once again had his arms and tail wrapped snuggly around his wife. Penny had her own tail wrapped around her swollen belly, where the baby was. "I'm so glad we're having a boy."

"Me, too," Secret replied. "You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"And you're going to be an excellent father, Secret. I hope he knows that his father is such a great squirrel. I know it."

"Thanks, Penny. Good night."

"Good night, Secret."

At two in the morning, Secret woke up to find his wife gone. He searched the house for her, only to find her in the kitchen. She was eating a banana. She greeted, "Hey, honey, what are you doing up?"

"You…at two in the…and the banana…why?" Secret managed.

"I had a banana craving," Penny simply said in explanation. There was a knock on the door. Secret answered it to find Morocco standing on his doorstep.

"Hi, Secret," Morocco greeted. "Do you have any mayonnaise?"

"Morocco, why would you need mayonnaise at two in the morning?" Secret asked.

"Two? I thought it was 2:10. My mistake," Morocco claimed and climbed down the tree and into his own hole of a home. Secret turned to Penny, who only shrugged.


	5. The Baby

**I would just like to point out now that this is the last chapter of the story. Thanks to all of you who have read it.**

**Chapter 5: The Baby**

It had been a few months since Penny had learned the gender of the baby. Present day: the day she was in labor. She was sitting in a hospital bed with Secret by her side. Morocco and the Chief were asked to wait outside the hospital room. Morocco asked the Chief, "So you quit?"

"The pipe? Oh, yes," the Chief responded. "Morocco, have you visited your brother in jail lately?"

"Oh, yes! We talk bunches, but I usually do more talking than he does. Sometimes he swears at me, sometimes we sing songs, and sometimes the guards have to restrain him. We have very good times," Morocco replied. The Chief was not sure how to respond. So, he didn't. They then heard Penny screaming, and Secret trying to calm her down. Morocco muttered, "Gosh."

"Quite," the Chief agreed. After listening to Penny scream for a while more, they heard a small cry; the kind of cry that came from a baby. When Morocco and the Chief went in, they saw Secret holding a baby squirrel wrapped in blankets in his arms. He turned the baby around so they could see him.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Secret!" Morocco exclaimed, noticing that the baby looked like Penny due to the fact that they had the same color fur, a reddish brown.

"…He's a boy," Secret muttered.

"Oh!" Morocco nodded, understanding his mistake.

"What are you naming the child?" the Chief asked.

Penny, who was still lying in the bed, smiled. She declared proudly, "I want to name it after my wonderful husband, Secret Squirrel! Let's call him Secret Junior!"

Secret smiled. "Secret Junior? Hmm…sounds cute. I like it!"

"Yay!" Morocco cheered. He was so excited, he ran to the county jail to talk to his brother. When Sirocco appeared on the other side of the glass at the jail, Morocco waved excitedly to him. "Hi, Sirocco!"

"What do you want?" Sirocco hissed to his twin.

"Oh, Sirocco, you'll never believe it! I am a godfather! Oh, the baby is so cute! It looks like Penny, but it is a boy, like Secret! I love it bunches! I'm a godfather! Yay!" Morocco cheered and told his brother.

"Uh…" Sirocco was completely bewildered. He did not know what to say to his brother. "Baby?"

Back at Secret and Penny's home, Secret Jr. was in Penny's arms, and she was walking around, showing the baby its new home. She cooed, "See this, Junior? This is where you live." She looked into the baby's eyes and thought of all the wonderful times she and Secret Squirrel Sr. had together.

_10 years later…_

Secret and Morocco were getting ready for their next mission, and since it was a weekend and a small robbery, they approved Junior's begging to come along. Junior wore a gray hoodie and a blue violet baseball cap. He said to his father, "I'm ready to go, Dad!"

"That's my boy!" Secret placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Junior, this is your first mission. Are you nervous?" Morocco asked the ten-year-old squirrel.

"Nope! I'm super excited, Uncle Morocco!" Junior exclaimed. Penny came up to them and kissed Junior on the cheek. He protested, "Mom!"

"I'm just wishing you good luck. Be careful, okay?" Penny told him.

"I will," Junior promised. He turned to Secret. "Where's the car?"

"On the roof," Secret told him. He knelt down so he was at eye level with his son. "Junior, I think that you will make a great secret agent someday. All you need is a little more training. Now, come on, big guy, let's go bust some robbers."

"Yeah!" Junior thrust his arms up in the air. He, his father, and Morocco went up to the roof, got into the spy car, and the car flew to the robbery. He was told by his father to wait in the car. After a measly ten minutes, they came out of the bank where the robbery was with a crocodile, known as Doc C. Roc, frozen in a block of ice. Junior looked awestruck. He took out a tape recorder and said, "Note to self: cold-blooded animals don't cold temperatures." When Secret and Morocco got back in the car, Junior exclaimed, "That was amazing! I can't wait to catch my first bad guy!"

"They grow up so fast," Secret sighed and smiled.

"Soon, he'll be a teenager, and then he'll be in high school, and then there's girls, and so much more in store for him," Morocco pointed out. "There's also the prom, driving lessons, the talk, bunches of other stuff!" He turned to his partner in faith. "I know you can handle it, Secret."

"Thanks, Morocco," Secret thanked his friend and partner. "Junior, what did you learn from this?"

"How to catch a cold-hearted crocodile," Junior smiled and answered.

"That's my boy. And?"

"To always have gadgets with you on missions. That's the rule of thumb."

"That _is _my boy," Secret smiled and looked in the rear view mirror at his son.

**This story had drawn to a close. Thank you to all who have read it. I hope you liked it. I know it was short, but it was also sweet and to the point, right? Anyways, thanks again! I enjoyed writing this! **


End file.
